Die Untoten
by MAXSAM
Summary: Tja Dracula ist im Eimer aber es gibt ja noch mehr! Wie, was und warum! Tja selber lesen. PS Der Schluß des Films hat mir nicht gepasst, also hab ich ihn mal kurzer Hand verändert
1. Default Chapter

Lautes Jaulen drang durch das vermeintliche Versteck Draculas. Nur gab es keinen Graf Dracula mehr, zu Staub zerfallen, durch den Bis eines Werwolfes und nur der Wind wehte seine sterblichen Überreste weg.

Der Turm, das Labor ähnelte einer Ruine. Durch die zerstörten Fenster drang die Kälte von draußen herein und der eisige Wind löschte hier und da die Fackeln die sich an den Wänden befanden.

Carl starrte fassungslos auf Van Helsing, der den leblosen Körper der jungen Anna Valerios in den Armen hielt. Tränen liefen am Gesicht, des sonst so mutigen und starken Monsterjägers hinunter. Tränen, die vorher noch nie geflossen waren. Der starke, mit Muskeln bepackte Körper, schien auf einmal so zerbrechlich, so angreifbar.

Van Helsing küßte Anna sacht auf die Wange und legte sie zurück an den Ort, an dem er sie getötet hatte. Sie sah so friedlich aus, als würde sie nur schlafen. Warum hatte Gott das zu gelassen, fragte sich Van Helsing und sah zornig, trauernd und wütend zu gleich gen Himmel, als würde er Gott verfluchen.

Der Himmel war bedeckt mit dunklen Wolken und ein Gemisch aus Schnee und Regen prasselte hinunter auf die Erde. Der Wind wehte tobend durch das Schloß Draculas, durch sein ehemaliges Gefängnis. Der Himmel glich einem dunklen Zelt, als würde er trauern, trauern um das was geschehen war.

Helsing stand am Fenster und beobachtete die Regentropfen und Schneeflocken ,die vom Wind in den Turm hinein getragen wurden. Und sein Körper schien zu Eis zu erstarren. Eine unglaubliche Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus und selbst seine Tränen schienen zu versiegeln. Sein Körper zitterte und mit jeder Bewegung schmerzten die unsäglichen Wunden. Doch es war ihm egal.

Die linke Hand Gottes hatte die Welt vor Dracula gerettet, vor Dr Jekyl oder Mr. Hyde, vor den Bräuten Draculas und vor dessen Kindern. Doch was hatte es ihm gebracht? Fragte er sich. Sein Leben hatte er dem Kampf gewittmet ,gegen das Böse auf der Welt und nie hatte er auch nur ein Funken Glück dafür bekommen. Und nun wo er einen Menschen gefunden hatte, der ihm etwas bedeutete, für den er sein Leben gelassen hätte, da nimmt man ihm genau diesen Menschen wieder.

Van Helsing schlug mit seiner Faust gegen den Rahmen eines der riesigen Turmfenster und Hunderte von kleinen Glassplittern bohrten sich in seine Hand, doch es war ihm egal. Das Blut, welches an seiner Hand hinunter rann, war wie eine Befreiung.

Carl stand immer noch auf der selben Stelle. Sein Blick schwang zwischen Anna und Van Helsing hin und her. In seinem Hals breitete sich ein riesiger Klos aus Trauer aus und salzige Tränen rannen an seinen Wangen hinunter.

Er traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen, er traute sich nicht etwas zu sagen, selbst den Atem hielt er für eine Weile an. Nach endlosen Minuten fand Carl endlich den Mut etwas zu sagen und seine zittrige, weinerliche Stimme erfüllte das ehemalige Labor Draculas.

„Vielleicht sollten wir gehen Van Helsing"sagte er sacht und kniff die Augen zusammen, als erwartete er einen Wutausbruch von Van Helsing, doch dieser starrte weiter fassungslos aus dem zerstörten Turmfenster.

„Wohin sollt ich denn gehen"fragte Van Helsing und es war eher ein Flüstern was den Turm erfüllte.

Carl stand da und wußte was er meinte, doch sie könnten hier nicht ewig stehen. „Wir könnten zumindest zurück in das Haus von... na wo wir hergekommen sind"meinte Carl vorsichtig und ging ein paar Schritte auf Van Helsing zu.

„Ich gehe nirgends hin, eh mir Gott nicht gesagt hat, warum er mir das antut"sagte Van Helsing und starrte weiterhin gen Himmel, als erwartete er wirklich eine Antwort.

„Äh ich glaube kaum, daß Gott ihnen antworten wird"meinte Carl und stellte sich neben Van Helsing. Dieser drehte sich zu Carl um und sah ihn zornfunkelnd und mit roten, gereizten Augen an.

„Dann werde ich hier auch nicht weg gehen"zischte er und wandte sich wieder dem Himmel zu. „Gott warum tust du das, warum hast du es zugelassen, daß ich sie töte? Warum nur? Hab ich denn nicht alles getan was du wolltest? Hab ich denn nicht das erfüllt, wozu du scheinbar nicht fähig warst? Sag mir warum hast du das getan"schrie er in die Dunkelheit und als wenn er die letzte Kraft aus seinem Körper geschrieen hätte, sank er auf die Knie und seine Hände krallten sich in den mit Staub und Schutt bedeckten Boden.

Abermals liefen Tränen an seinem markanten Gesicht hinunter, jedoch hörte man keinen Laut, kein Wimmer, kein Schluchzen, als wäre seine Kehle versiegelt.

Carl stand da, hilflos und sichtlich fehl am Platze. Er wollte van Helsing wieder aufhelfen, doch er traute sich nicht den mit Wunden übersäten, bis auf einen Fetzen, fast nackten Körper zu berühren. Sein Blick schweifte über die Berge und Schluchten, die sich vor dem Schloß auftaten. Die schneebedeckten Gipfel, der Berge waren verborgen unter dichtem Nebel und der kalte Wind ließ Carl leicht erzittern.

„Oh Gott warum hast du das nur zugelassen"flüsterte der angebliche Ordensbruder und er blickte ebenso wie Van Helsing es getan hatte gen Himmel, auch in der Hoffnung das Gott ihm eine Antwort geben würde.

Doch plötzlich tat sich an der grauen, dunklen Decke des Himmels ein Licht auf. Es schob die schwarzen Wolken beiseite und drang bis an das Fenster des Turmes. Carl traute seinen blauen Augen kaum um tippte Van Helsing immer wieder auf die Schulter.

„Las mich in Ruhe Carl"flüsterte der Monsterjäger ohne auf zu blicken und starrte den dreckigen Boden an. Seine glasigen Augen waren starr aufgerissen und blickten verabscheuend auf den Schutt vor ihm. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer zornigen, wütenden Grimasse und sein Atem ging schneller und schneller.

„Nein da sehen sie mal am Himmel"sagte Carl ohne seinen Blick vom Licht zu wenden.

„Was"sagte van Helsing und seine glasigen, traurigen Augen blickten dem Licht entgegen.

„Was ist das"fragte der Monsterjäger irritiert und richtete sich auf.

„Du wolltest doch mit Gott reden, also ich denke er hat dir auch was zu sagen"gab Carl etwas sarkastisch als Antwort.

Gabriel Van Helsing schaute unsicher dem Licht entgegen und seine Tränen begannen zu trocknen und neugierig, hoffend und fordernd zu gleich schaute sein Blick auf das Licht. „Gott?"fragte er zitternd.

Eine dunkle Stimme drang hinunter zu ihnen, laut und doch so leise. „Gabriel mein Sohn, mein Bruder. Du kannst zurecht meine Taten in Frage stellen. Das Leben war nicht fair zu dir, ich war nicht fair zu dir. Ich habe dir eine Bürde auferlegt, die für einen Menschen, egal für welchen, viel zu schwer ist. Deine Erinnerung, sie ist ein Kapitel, daß nicht zu deinem Leben gehört."Sagte Gott und seine rauhe, weiche Stimme besänftigte Van Helsings aufgebrachtes Gemüt.

„Aber das will ich nicht wissen. Ich möchte Anna zurück bitte!"sagte er und klang schon fast flehend.

„Ich weiß was du willst, doch ich muß dir erst mehr erzählen, sonst wirst du nicht verstehen. Nicht du warst es, der Dracula getötet hat im Jahre 1462 es war ein Vorfahr von dir. Ich habe vor vielen Jahren einen Menschen in die Welt gesetzt, der einzig und allein für die Bekämpfung des Bösen auf der Welt zuständig war. Es war Gabriel, ein Mann mit unglaublichen Fähigkeiten und schon bei seiner Geburt gab ich ihm die Macht, das Böse zu bezwingen. Ebenso hatte er den Fluch einen Sohn zur Welt zu bringen, mindestens einen und dieser würde sein Nachfolger werden. Ich habe darauf bestanden das er ebenso Gabriel heißt und dieser würde dann wieder gegen das Böse kämpfen, so wie sein Vater. Und so erstreckte sich, daß ganze Generation von Generation. Doch dem Teufel selbst gefiel es nicht, daß all seine mit böser Macht erschaffenen Geschöpfe getötet wurden und er wollte einen Vorfahr von dir töten, noch bevor dieser in der Lage war eine Frau zu finden und einen Sohn zu zeugen. Doch der Versuch schlug fehl. Jedoch schaffte es der Teufel alle mit einem Fluch zu belegen, der bewirkte, daß die Vergangenheit in jedem Erstgeborenen weiterlebte und somit hatten deine Vorfahren eine Last zu tragen, die sie verrückt gemacht hat. Da ich den Fluch nicht von euch nehmen konnte mußte ich eure Erinnerung löschen, so auch deine"sagte die Stimme.

„Aber warum sagte Dracula dann ich habe ihn getötet? Zwischen mir und meinen Vorfahren besteht doch wohl ein Unterschied"schrie Gabriel Van Helsing in das Licht hinein.

„Ihr gleicht euch alle so sehr, daß eine Unterscheidung nicht möglich ist. Dracula war nicht in der Lage zu unterscheiden zwischen dir und deinem Vorfahr"sagte Gott.

„Aber wenn ich und meine Vorfahren dir so viel Gutes getan haben, warum hast du Anna dann sterben lassen, warum nur"schrie Gabriel und die Trauer kehrte in seinen Körper zurück.

„Dein Herz schlägt schnell bei dem Gedanken an die junge Frau. So viel hast du noch nie empfunden. Mutter und Vater hast du nie gekannt und Geschwister waren dir nicht gegeben. So hast du nie erfahren was lieben ist und nun kann dein Herz es nicht verkraften Gabriel. Jedoch bin ich nicht daran Schuld. Du ganz allein hast deine Wut und die Bestie in dir nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt, du ganz alleine hast dich auf sie gestürzt. Nicht ich Gabriel, nicht ich."Sagte Gott und seine Stimme wurde so leise, daß man sie kaum verstehen konnte.

„Aber ich hab es doch nicht gewollt, Ich war nicht ich selbst. Ich war.., ich bin... Nein das kann nicht sein, ich hab es doch nicht gewollt"sagte Van Helsing und blickte wehmütig zur leblosen Anna hinüber.

„Ich bin nicht verantwortlich für deine Taten Gabriel, du denkst eigenständig. Sicher bin ich für vieles verantwortlich, jedoch nicht für die Taten von Menschen, mit einem guten Herz"sagte Gott und Wehmut lag in seiner Stimme.

„Ein gutes Herz? Ich habe Menschen getötet um die Welt zu retten. Gut das mag man mir noch verzeihen, ich habe Monster getötet, die auch nur Menschen waren, gut man mag mir auch das verzeihen. Aber Anna, war... war einfach nur ein Mensch, der für seine Familie gekämpft hat, sie hat... mich vom Fluch des Werwolfes erlöst, sie war ein guter Mensch und ich habe sie getötet und du sprichst von einem guten Herz?"schrie Gabriel und ihm kochte das Blut.

„Dein Herz ist rein und gut und selten an zu treffen, so hab ich deinen Vorfahren erschaffen. Mutig, Tapfer, rein und ein gottergebener Mensch, und doch war es seine Sache was er daraus machte. Gebe ich einem Menschen Geld, so kann er es gut investizieren oder beim Glücksspiel verlieren und es liegt einzig und allein an ihm, wie er es benutzt. Gabriel gib nicht mir die Schuld"sagte Gott und seine Stimme wirkte wie die eines netten, alten Mannes, nicht mächtig, sonder eher schwächlich.

„Aber ich wollte sie nicht verlieren. Gott du kannst sie zurück bringen, bitte Gott tu mir diesen Gefallen, ich werde auch tun was du verlangst" flehte Helsing und sein schwacher Körper zitterte unter seinen Worten.

„Nur du allein Gabriel kannst sie zurück bringen, nur du allein"sagte Gott.

„Aber wie bitte sag mir wie. Ich tue alles"sagte van Helsing hoffnungsvoll und mit blitzenden Augen.

„Ich gebe dir die gesamte Erinnerung deiner Vorfahren wieder, denn dann erfüllt sich der Fluch des Teufels. Aber gleichzeitig kann eine Tat des Teufels getilgt werden und da der Werwolf ein vom Teufel persönlich erschaffenes Tier ist und Anna vom Werwolf getötet wurde, kannst du sie retten"meinte Gott und seine Stimme schallte im Turm.

„Tu es"sagte Van Helsing gefaßt.

„Du wirst die Erinnerungen aber nie mehr los. Überall werden dich die schrecklichen, blutigen Bilder verfolgen. Im Traum wirst du die unendliche vielen Schlachten sehen und du wirst die Trauer und den Schmerz der unzählbar vielen Monster und Menschen vor dir sehen, die deine Vorfahren getötet haben. Bist du dir sicher, daß es das wert ist"fragte Gott.

„Ja ich will nur Anna zurück, kost es was es wolle"sagte Hellsing und starrte dem Licht gefaßt entgegen.

„Äh du bist dir auch sicher, daß du das willst"fragte Carl und schaute Helsing etwas skeptisch an.

„Ja es ist meine Schuld, daß sie tot ist und um ich muß eben dafür bezahlen, um sie wieder zu bekommen"sagte Helsing und schob Carl beiseite.

„Gut es ist dein Wille"ertönte abermals Gottes warme, tiefe Stimme.

Und aus dem Licht drang ein dunkler Schimmer, der sich drohend auf Helsing zu bewegte. Gefaßt sah Helsing das dunkle Licht auf sich zu kommen, was sich zu einer Art Kugel formte und schließlich war es ganz nahe. Es berührte sacht Helsings Körper, es war an seinem Herzen, welches schnell schlug und drang in seinen Körper ein.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Gabriels Körper. Sein Herz pochte so stark, daß jeder Schlag mit einer solchen Kraft gegen den Brustkorb hämmerte, daß Helsing unter Schmerzen zusammen sank. In seinem Kopf drängten sich Hunderte oder auch Tausende von Bildern mit blutigen Schlachten. Sein Kopf schien zu explodieren und jegliche Kraft war aus seinem Körper geschwunden. Vor seinen Augen breitete sich tiefe Dunkelheit aus und sein schwacher Körper fiel matt zu Boden.

Carl war sofort bei ihm und rüttelte ihn, doch er gab keine Regung von sich. Der flache Atem erfüllte die Luft mit Nebelschwaden. „Helsing Hallo aufwachen"sagte Carl mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik.

„Carl laß ihn, er hat es so gewollt" ertönte die rauhe Stimme des allmächtigen Herren.

„Aber er wird doch wieder aufwachen"fragte Carl unsicher und schaute auf das langsam schwächer werdende Licht am Himmel.

„Ja die Kraft wird langsam zurück kehren. Jedoch bedarf es sicher Zeit dazu. Nun werde ich das Tut was Gabriels Wunsch war. Ich hoffe es wird das sein was sein herz am meisten begehrt"ertönte die schon immer leiser werdende Stimme Gottes und ein helles Licht trat vom Himmel in den Turm hinab und näherte sich dem leblosen Körper Annas.

„Auf wieder sehen Carl"ertönte Gottes Stimme ein letztes mal, bevor das Licht am Himmel verschwand. „Bis dann"schrie Carl den Himmel an, doch das Licht war schon verschwunden.

Gebannt jedoch schaute der Ordensbruder auf die kleine Lichtkugel, die sich der Brust der Zigeunertochter näherte und schließlich in ihr versank. Erwartungsvoll blickte er auf das Gesicht der jungen Frau und plötzlich holte Anna tief Luft und öffnete die Augen, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit nur die Luft angehalten.


	2. ChapterII

Etwas panisch faste Anna sich an die Kehle und holte immer wieder tief Luft, bis sie sich langsam beruhigte.

„Was war das"fragte sie noch sichtlich außer Atem.

„Sie leben"schrie Carl und fiel der noch etwas geschwächten Anna um den Hals.

„Au,.. ja Carl, aber nicht mehr lange wenn du mich so fest drückst"preßte Anna hervor.

„Oh Entschuldigung"sagte Carl etwas schuldbewußt.

Anna rieb sich noch immer etwas schmerzlich die Kehle und blickte sich um, da erspähte sie den schwachen, schwer atmenden Körper Helsings und stürzte auf ihn zu.

„Carl was ist mit ihm pasiert?" sagte sie und schaute Gabriel besorgt an. „Carl was ist mit ihm. Sag schon!Warum wacht er nicht auf. Ich weiß, daß ich ihm das Mittel rechtzeitig verabreicht habe"sagte Anna und strich Helsing die verschwitzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Er ist auch wieder ein Mensch. Nur um dich zu retten hat er seine oder besser die Erinnerungen seiner Vorfahren wieder"sagte Carl und kniete sich zu Anna nieder. Seine blauen Augen sahen Helsing bemitleidend an.

„Wie meinst du daß"fragte Anna.

„Du warst tot. Helsing hatte dich getötet, als Werwolf natürlich. Er hat Gott verflucht und immer wieder gefragt warum und dann hat Gott zu uns gesprochen"sagte Carl und ihm kam die ganze Geschichte immer unglaubwürdiger vor, als wäre alles nur Einbildung gewesen und er versuchte das doch schnellstmöglich über die Bühne zu bringen.

„Gott hat zu euch gesprochen. Aber wie"fragte Anna und wußte nicht so recht ob sie Carl glauben sollte.

„Ein helles Licht war am Himmel und eine rauhe, warme Stimme sprach zu uns. Gott sagte, wenn er dich retten wolle, dann müsse er all die Erinnerungen der Taten seiner Vorfahren bekommen, da dies ein Fluch des Teufels war oder bzw. ist. Gleichzeitig könne jedoch eine Tat des Teufels ungeschehen gemacht werden. Und da der Werwolf ein Geschöpf des Teufels ist, konnte er deinen Tot ungeschehen machen und dich wieder zum Leben erwecken"sagte Carl.

„Aber warum wacht er nicht auf Carl"fragte Anna und ein leichter Anflug von Panik stand ihr in den dunklen Augen.

„So weit ich weiß sind das schreckliche Erinnerungen und sein Körper war ohnehin schon durch den Kampf und die Verwandlungen des Werwolfes geschwächt und nun das. Ich denke er ist einfach am Ende seiner Kräfte" sagte Carl und blickte wehmütig auf Helsing, der vor Schmerzen immer ein leises Stöhnen verlauten ließ.

„Wir können also nichts tun?" flüsterte Anna und ein trauriger Gesichtsausdruck umrahmte ihre noch traurigeren Augen.

„Nein vorerst wohl nicht"gab Carl wehmütig zu.

Die Minuten vergingen und der eisige Wind und der Schnee , bedeckten, daß Labor mit einer kleinen weißen Schicht.Eisige Kälte zog durch Draculas Versteck.

„Woher kommt diese Kälte?"fragte Anna schließlich, zitternd.

„Es könnte durchaus sein, daß dieses Versteck oder Gefängnis verschwinden soll, nach Draculas Ende. Zumindest war ich der Meinung etwas in dieser Art gelesen zu haben"sagte Carl und rieb seine Hände an einander. Der Ordensbruder hatte das Gefühl sein Blut wäre bereits erstarrt. Anna hatte ihm seine Kutte entrissen, damit der fast unbekleidete Helsing nicht erfror.

„Was heißt das, du hast etwas in dieser Art gelesen"fragte Anna leicht gereizt und funkelte Carl zornig und verständnislos zu gleich an.

„Im Turm deines Vaters habe ich etwas dieser Art gelesen, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern"gab Carl zu und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Verdammt Carl"fluchte Anna und hauchte ihre Hände an um sie etwas zu erwärmen.

Helsing hingegen zeigte langsam wieder Regung. Schwerfällig schlug er die Augen auf und sah an die Decke des Labors, von welcher feiner Staub rieselte. Langsam richtete er sich auf, sehr zur Freude der anderen Zwei Anwesenden.

„Gabriel wie geht es dir"fragte Anna und berührte Helsing sanft an der Schulter.

„Las das"sagte er ärgerlich und schlug Annas Hand beiseite.

Die junge Zigeunerprinzessin wich etwas schreckhaft zurück und blickte irritiert auf Helsing, der sich scheinbar unter Schmerzen an Stirn griff und die Augen schloß.

„Was ist mit dir"fragte Carl etwas besorgt.

„Nichts... nichts. Es geht mir gut"sagte er mit leiser, rauher Stimme und richtete sich auf. Die Mönchskutte spendete ein wenig Wärme, jedoch nicht viel. Die Schnittwunden, Prellungen und Splitter, die in seinem Körper steckten, schienen einen Schmerz zu erzeugen, der ihn fast ohnmächtig werden ließ. Wankend stand er schließlich auf eigenen Beinen und atmete tief ein. Die Kalte, eisige Luft brannte in seinen Lungen und schien ihm seine gerade erst einigermaßen wieder zurück erlangte Kraft zu nehmen. Schwerfällig stützte er sich an einem Pfeiler ab um nicht um zu kippen.

Anna wollte ihm helfen, seinen geschwächten Körper stützen, doch Helsing schob sie von sich weg. Die junge Zigeunerprinzessin schaute ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Sie verstand es nicht. Wut kam in ihr auf, sie haßt es wenn etwas nicht so lief, wie sie es gerne hätte.

„Warum läßt du dir nicht helfen?"fragte sie und trat vor Wut gegen einen Kasten mit Laborflaschen, welcher daraufhin geräuschvoll aus dem ohnehin schon zerstörten Fenster flog.

Carl schaffte es sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zu ducken. Und schaute etwas ängstlich zu Anna, die wütend und zornig auf Helsing zu ging. Sie sah ihm tief in seine Augen, als vermute sie dort die Antwort für sein seltsames Verhalten. Doch die trüben, müden Augen blickten sie nicht mal an, sondern wandten ihren Blick zu Boden. Anna hob die Hand und gab Helsing eine Ohrfeige.  
  
"Was soll das"schrie sie und selbst Carl zuckte zusammen.

„Es ist besser wenn du dich von mir fern hältst"Sagte er scheinbar wütend, mit befehlerische Stimme und schleppte sich an ihr vorbei, zum Ausgang des Turmes.

„Kommt ihr oder habt ihr vor hier Wurzeln zu schlagen?"fragte Helsing, als er schließlich die Treppe erreichte, die vom Turm führt.

„Äh eigentlich nicht"sagte Carl und setzte ein unsicheres Lachen hinter her. Sein Blick schweifte kurz zu Anna hinüber, die den Eindruck erweckte äußerst verwirrt zu sein.

Außer Atem und mit wütendem Gesicht starrte sie abwechselnd Helsing und Carl an. Endlich hatten sie Dracula besiegt und eigentlich schien alles in Ordnung, doch scheinbar wäre dies zu einfach gewesen.

Carl zuckte ein wenig entschuldigend mit den Schultern und folgte Helsing, der bereits die Treppen hinab stieg. Die Schritte erfüllten den Turm während der Wind durch die zerstörten Fenster pfiff, und sanft durch die dunklen Haare Annas wehte.

Sie schüttelte verständnislos ihren Kopf und eine kleine, salzige Träne lief ihr die zarte Wange hinunter und tropfte lautlos auf den staubigen Boden. Sie strich sich sanft ein paar Strähnen aus dem müden Gesicht und schaute sich nochmals um. Ihr Blick schweifte zu dem großen zerstörten Fenster, an welchem Carl und Helsing mit Gott geredet hatten, zumindest versuchte sie es zu glauben.

„Danke Gott"flüsterte sie ironisch und mit wütender, erstaunlich dunkler Stimme.

Dann folgte sie den anderen Beiden aus dem Turm. Ihre Schritte hallten auf den Treppen wieder und ihr Atem erfüllte die kalte Luft mit nebelähnlichen Gebilden.

Nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten, die sie die Treppen hinunter gerannt waren, die sich im Kreis den Turm hinunter schlängelten, standen sie schließlich unten in der eisigen Kälte.

„Ähm ich will ja keinen in seiner momentanen Lage stören, aber wie kommen wir zurück"fragte Carl und begann sich räuspern.

„Durch den Spiegel Carl"sagte Helsing schroff und machte sich auf den Weg, durch den Zentimeter hohen Schnee.

„Aber ich wollte ja schon wieder zurück... nur irgendwie ging das nicht" gab Carl etwas schüchtern zu, worauf Helsing sich etwas wütend umdrehte.

„Und du hast nicht gedacht, daß es vielleicht besser wäre uns daß schon früher mit zu teilen Carl"fragte Helsing und versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Äh.. also ich... wollte...ja... irgendwie... ach ich hab es vergessen"gab Carl zu.

Helsing fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die langen dunklen Haare und gab ein hoffnungsloses Stöhnen von sich.

„Tja da hat der Herr Vampirkiller jetzt wohl auch keine Idee"sagte Anna nach einiger Zeit, in der Helsing fieberhaft nach einer Lösung gesucht hatte. Die Zigeunerprinzessin schaute Helsing herausfordernd an und zwang sich ein Lächeln ab, dieser jedoch drehte sich weg von Anna und tat so, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Es irritierte Anna nur noch mehr, denn Helsing hatte immer die Konfrontation mit ihr gesucht und nun war ihm das scheinbar egal. Anna wußte nicht was schlimmer gewesen wäre, wenn Helsing sie haßte oder wenn sie ihm einfach egal gewesen wäre.

Zitternd, wütend und traurig ließ sie sich auf einen Stein sinken, dessen Spitze gerade noch aus dem Schnee heraus schaute. Der helle Mond schien sich im Schnee zu spiegeln, zeichnete gelbliche Gebilde auf ihm. Die Nacht so verregnet, so verschneit, schien genauso trostlos, wie ihre momentane Situation.

Annas Blick folgte Helsing, welcher hin und her ging, suchend nach einem Ausweg. Carls Kutte eng um seinen Körper geschlungen, das Gesicht ratlos, hektisch, die Augen glasig und traurig.

„Carl hast du nicht irgendwo etwas gelesen über diese Tür"fragte Helsing schließlich und hoffte inständig das Carl sich an irgend etwas brauchbares erinnern würde.

„Naja ich weiß, daß man Dracula dadurch her geschickt hat und das er nicht wieder zurück konnte. Es muß Etwas die Tür öffnen können, was Dracula nicht gekonnt hätte"sagte Carl und man sah ihm die Anstrengung dieser Überlegungen an, denn sein vorher blasses, durchgefrorenes Gesicht, wurde rötlich und verzog sich zu einem angestrengten Ausdruck.

„Also was können wir, aber Dracula nicht"sagte Helsing mehr zu sich selbst ,als zu Anna oder Carl.

„Also er hat kein Spiegelbild"sagte Carl „Und er hat kein Herz"fuhr er fort.

„Ich glaube es wird schwer sein der Tür begreiflich zu machen, daß wir ein Spiegelbild haben und ein Herz"sagte Anna bezweifelnd und gab sich keine Mühe ihre Trostlosigkeit und ihren Unmut über die Situation zu verbergen.

„Er kann ein Kreuz auch nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden halten"sagte Cal noch und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut ich denke wir versuchen es einfach noch mal mit „Im Namen Gottes öffne diese Tür""sagte Helsing, der weder Carl noch Anna scheinbar zugehört hatte.

„Auch eine Möglichkeit"sagte Carl daraufhin und zuckte wieder gleichgültig mit den Schultern und folgte dann Helsing zur Tür durch die sie gekommen waren.

Anna ließ ihren Blick erst eine Weile traurig auf Helsing ruhen, bevor sie ihnen folgte.

Schließlich standen sie wieder vor der spiegelähnlichen Tür und für einen Augenblick blickten sie dieses außergewöhnliche Gebilde einfach nur an, als wären sie überwältigt.

Helsing streckte der Tür schließlich seine Hand entgegen und es war als würde er einfach nur einen Spiegel berühren, die glatte Oberfläche, so kalt.

Er holte tief Luft, als würde es ihn Überwindung kosten.

„Im Namen Gotte öffne diese Tür"sagte er und im selben Augenblick sackte seine Hand durch den Spiegel, wie sie es schon ein mal getan hatte


End file.
